


Revelation... and Some Flowers

by Destiel_Writer1324433



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Writer1324433/pseuds/Destiel_Writer1324433
Summary: Cas has always thought that he and Dean were more than just friends, or brothers. What happens when Dean finds out about it?





	Revelation... and Some Flowers

Cas sat at the library table, doing something on his laptop.

"Dean? What kind of flowers do you like?" Cas asks.

"Umm... what?" Dean replies, confuzzled.

"Giving flowers to your romantic partner is a signature move in a relationship, correct?" Cas inquires.

"Yeah.. but, why--" Dean begins.

"Well, what kind of flowers do you like?" Cas repeats.  
Dean's eyes become wide. He didn't seriously think...

"Cas, we're not.. a couple," Dean stammers.

"Yes we are, Charlie said so." Cas says, confused at Dean's remark.

"Charlie said that? ... not important. We're not actually a couple, Cas," Dean says slowly.

"Oh.." Cas looks almost depressed and dejectedly closed his laptop.

"Although..." Dean says, "it's not a bad idea."

Cas's face lights up at that. He moves a bit closer to Dean. And a bit closer, and a bit more...

"Easy there, cowboy, we're not that far yet," Dean says facetiously, but yet seriously.

Cas understands that. But he is still happy.

"About the flowers... how do you like alstroemeria?" Cas asks.

"Cas, I don't really like flowers. But, just for the record, by the way, if you're gonna get me flowers, don't ask me first."

"Ok, Dean," Cas says. After Dean leaves, Cas sits back down, opens his laptop, and starts looking for a bouquet of flowers featuring those alstroemeria that seems to intrigue him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please criticize!! All feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
